The present exemplary embodiment relates to automobiles. It finds particular application in conjunction with a headlight washer assembly, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Headlight washer arrangements are known that typically include a washer device mounted near a headlight of a vehicle for the purpose of spraying the lens of the headlight with water or with a cleaning mixture. For aesthetic purposes, and to provide protection from dirt and other contaminants, the headlight washer device is often received behind a bumper or bumper skin of the vehicle and is movable between two positions. In a first position, the washer device is retracted behind the front surface of the bumper. In a second position, the headlight washer device projects from the bumper beyond or about the front or top surface of the bumper through an opening provided therein, and a nozzle of the headlight washer device is directed towards the headlight lens for spraying the same with cleaning fluid.
In some arrangements, the washer device is mounted to the bumper via fasteners that extend through the front surface of the bumper. Such fasteners are typically located adjacent the opening in the bumper through which the washer device extends during operation.
When the washer device is not in use and, thus, in its first position retracted behind the front surface of the bumper, a bumper cap is typically provided to conceal the opening in the bumper and the fasteners that secure the washer device to the bumper. The bumper cap is typically mounted to a movable portion of the washer device such that, when the washer device is operated, the bumper cap moves with the washer device. Thus, when the washer device is in the first position, the bumper caps configured to cover the opening in the bumper and the fasteners adjacent the opening, and when the washer device is in the second position, the bumper cap is configured to be spaced apart from the front surface of the bumper such that the washer device can extend through the opening.
While such headlight washer assemblies provide suitable performance, the bumper cap generally must sit proud of the outer surface of the bumper to conceal the fasteners securing the washer device to the bumper. This creates an unsightly aberration of the bumper surface that is particularly noticeable in newer vehicles with sculpted bumpers or bumper skins. Moreover, the bumper cap is more susceptible to tampering and/or damage since it extends from the bumper's outer surface.